Digital processing devices, such as personal computers, notebook computers, workstations, pocket computers, etc., are commonplace in workplace environments, schools and homes and are utilized in an ever-increasing number of educational applications, work-related applications, entertainment applications, and other applications. Peripheral devices of increased capabilities have been developed to interface with the processing devices to enhance operations of the processing devices and to provide additional functionality.
For example, digital processing devices depict images using a computer monitor or other display device. It is often desired to form hard images upon media corresponding to the displayed images. A variety of image-forming devices including printer configurations (e.g., inkjet, laser and impact printers) have been developed to implement imaging operations. More recently, additional devices have been configured to interface with processing devices and include, for example, multiple-function devices, copy machines and facsimile devices.
Image-forming devices often include instructional text upon housings and/or include a visual user interface, such as a graphical user interface (GUI), to visually convey information to a user regarding interfacing with the device, status of the device, and other information. Visual information may also be provided proximate to internal components of such devices to visually convey information regarding the components to service personnel, a user, or other entity.
Accordingly, disabled people, especially the blind, may experience difficulty in interfacing with printers and related devices inasmuch as diagnostics, status, and other information regarding device operations may be visually depicted. Additionally, unless a person, disabled or not, is experienced with servicing an image-forming device or performing operations with respect to the device, implementing service or other operations may be difficult without properly conveyed associated instructions.
Aspects of the present invention provide improved image-forming systems, image-forming assistance apparatuses and methods of instructing a user with respect to operations of image-forming devices. Additional aspects are disclosed in the following description and accompanying figures.